What I Want
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Enter the lives of three superstars' sisters. Read their story of love, friendships, and of course all the drama. Includes 3 OCs, Dave Batista, John Cena, and Randy Orton.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own those you do not recognize like the main OC's.

**Note:** I'd like to once again thank Amanda for helping me out when I couldn't get on but since I fixed what the problem was I can now get back on and have started to once again work on my stories. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed my stories in the past. Sadly I have taken Onscreen To Offscreen off of this site as well as The Heart's Choice. I think since they weren't just based on wrestling characters that maybe that's why no one is reading them. I am also thinking of deleting Where Life Leads You since its not a just based on wrestling characters also, but let me know what ya think. I know everyone is waiting for me to update Change Of Heart, but I am a little stumped on it. If anyone would like to help me with it I'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks again everyone! I don't know anything about Dave's wife. She's probably really nice, but for my story I needed to change that. If you don't like that I'm sorry. _**For names I didn't know I made up.** _Also if anyone would like to help me with the title i'd appreciate it.

**Chapter 1**

Alexandria Orton sighed as she got into her 2005 Chevrolet Tahoe to head over to her friend Katrina Bautista's house. Katrina had insisted she get over there now and then told her that their friend Rayne Cena was there as well. Before she left her driveway she remembered back to the day she first met Katrina. Alexandria was visiting her brother at the OVW training center with her friend Rayne who was visiting her brother as well. She then remembered when Rayne and her began critiquing the guys.

**FLASHBACK **

"So what about him?"

Alexandria looked at Rayne then to the guy she was pointing to. He was standing talking to her brother Randy.

"Damn dude is huge…"

"That isn't what I meant Andrea."

"Oh you mean physical looks…like physical attractions…ok. He looks like he would be one excellent man in bed. He looks like he could be soft, slow, and gentle. Then the next minute he could throw you against the wall and give it to you hard, fast, and rough. Perfect for me…too bad he's married."

"She's a bitch though."

Alexandria and Rayne turned around and noticed a girl standing behind them.

"Hi. I'm Alexandria Orton and this is Rayne Cena."

"Randy and John's sisters. Yeah they told me yall were around her earlier when my brother Dave introduced us earlier. I'm Katrina Bautista."

Alexandria immediately felt the color rising in her cheeks. Here she was talking about sex with this guy and his sister was standing right behind her.

"I am so sorry that I was talking about your brother like that."

"Girl don't worry about it. I was actually thinking the same thing about Rayne's brother there."

They turned and noticed that now standing with Randy and Dave was John.

"I think we are all attracted to one another's brothers."

"Yeah Rayne but lucky for you two my brother and yours are single."

"Like I said my brother's wife is a bitch. At least that's what I think. I don't know how he puts up with her."

**END FLASHBACK**

And just like that their friendship was formed. Alexandria walked into her friend's house and sat down next to her best friends Katrina Bautista and Rayne Cena. The three girls had been best friends since their first meeting when their brothers were in OVW.

"Ok Kat what's the deal? What was so important?"

"Andrea has my brother said anything to you?"

"Like what?"

"Like something personal…"

"How personal?"

"Like relationship personal…"

"No…Dave and I really don't talk about relationship stuff too much since that one night."

Alexandria looked at her younger friend Katrina and began to remember the night mentioned. It was a couple of years ago while Dave and Angie were separated.

**FLASHBACK**

Alexandria, Katrina, and Rayne all headed into the restaurant looking around for their brothers. Tonight was Alexandria's twenty-sixth birthday. Since Dave's birthday was in a few days they were celebrating both of theirs tonight, so he could celebrate his real one with his daughters. Alexandria noticed the hostess turned to them.

"I don't know if the rest of our party is here, but the reservation is under Bautista."

"Yes mam your party is here already. Please follow me."

The girls followed the hostess and soon saw all three of their brothers. Katrina sat in the seat next to John while Rayne sat next to Randy. Alexandria noticed the only seat left was the one next to Dave. She glared at her friends knowing they did it on purpose especially Katrina. Katrina knew of the feelings Alexandria had for Dave. Alexandria smiled quickly and sat next to Dave. She noticed he looked so handsome that night. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black slacks. He smiled as he stood and when she was in her chair he carefully pushed the chair to the table for her much like Randy and John had done for the other two.

"Happy birthday Alex."

"Thanks Dave. Happy early birthday."

As Dave chuckled Alexandria felt butterflies in her stomach. She took in a deep breath as he hugged her and was overwhelmed at the scent of his cologne. She noticed he was wearing the cologne she had bought him as a birthday present.

"Happy birthday Ria."

"Thanks bro."

"Yeah happy birthday shorty…"

"Thanks John."

While the group of six was eating, the topic of Dave's thirty-first birthday came up.

"So big man whatcha gonna do?"

"My daughters Gracie and Allison are coming to visit me."

"For how long Dave?"

Dave looked at Rayne and forced a smile on his face.

"They are coming early in the morning and then leaving that night. I didn't want them missing more than a day of school."

Alexandria noticed that he had forced the smile. She could see the sadness in his eyes. She knew how hard it was when you didn't see your children that often. Her friend had shared custody for her three-year-old son until a month ago when she was granted full custody. With Dave and Angie separated his daughters were living with his parents. She reached under the table and placed her small hand over his large hand that he kept rubbing up and down his knee with. Dave didn't look at her but he did take her hand into his own and squeezed it lightly. After they ate their dinner, Alexandria was about to say something when she saw a bunch of waiters and waitresses coming over to their table with two desserts topped with whipped cream.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Alexandria and Dave…happy birthday to you."

Alexandria smiled at Dave and then was shocked as he took his fork and prepared to feed her a bite of his dessert. What shocked her was just as she was about to eat the whipped cream off of his fork, he pressed it to her cheek.

"You little shit!"

Dave smile turned to a look of shock as well when she did the same to him. Hell she even got some on his chin. Katrina, Rayne, John, and Randy all shared a look.

"Now you too have to clean that off of each other so we can get out of each other."

Just as the two were about to wipe off their faces with napkins, John spoke up again.

"No napkins kids. Get creative…hell ya only live once."

Thanks to the two margaritas that Alexandria had earlier she did exactly what John said. She leaned over and kissed Dave's cheek licking the cream off as she kissed her way to his chin licking the cream off of it as well. Dave just sat in shock and then realized he was a little turned on by her actions.

'Dude this is Alex…your friend…you can't think of her like that.'

Dave however dismissed his thoughts as he looked at her. She was wearing a black halter-top, a black skirt that flared at the bottom a little, and had her long curly hair pulled up in a claw. He smirked at his friends before leaning over and began kissing her cheek and licking the whipped cream off much like she did to him. When he was finished he placed a quick kiss to her neck and then sat back in his seat.

"Ready to go shake ya ass shorty?"

Alexandria shook her head from the thoughts of wanting to straddle Dave and have fun with the whipped cream. She looked at John and nodded.

"Hell yeah Cena. Let's go guys."

The group of six made their way out to the limo that the guys had rented for the night. When Alexandria sat in her seat in the limo she noticed the seating order. She looked next to her and noticed Katrina was next to her. To Katrina's right sat John, Randy, Rayne, and Dave. Katrina leaned over to whisper in Alexandria's ear.

"Why don't you give him a little show?"

"Kat that's your brother you're talking about."

"And what? He needs to get laid."

"Kat…"

"What according to John and Randy it's been almost nine months. At least that's what I overheard them saying."

"But Angie and him have only been separated for what three months?"

"Apparently the dear witch of a sister-in-law I have wasn't givin him any for quite some time before their separation."

"So what you're encouraging this?"

"Andrea come on…it's your birthday and we're celebrating his early as well. Get ya some girl."

Alexandria playfully slapped her friend and the two began laughing.

"What are you two laughin at?"

"Nothing John. Just telling Andrea her to have some fun tonight. Girl needs to get laid. It's been almost two years since the last time she had sex."

Alexandria sat in shock.

"Katrina Rose Bautista!"

"Kat's right Andrea."

Alexandria looked at Rayne and glared at her. Thanks to the drinks those two had they were very open and outspoken…well more than normally. She felt eyes on her and began to nervously play with the small silver cross pendant on her chain. She then quit playing it and shifted in her seat. She uncrossed than recrossed her legs. Dave who was sitting across from her in the limo was intrigued. He looked at her noticing how the bottom tip of the cross pendent rested right between the top of her breasts. When she recrossed her legs, he frowned when he didn't get a peak at what was under her skirt. This left him rather curious. They all groaned in anger and impatience as they noticed they were sitting in a little traffic.

"Well I think we need to do body shots."

Alexandria looked at Katrina like she'd lost her mind. Then smirked as she got an idea.

"Ok Kat. How about we pair up?"

Katrina looked at her friend and smiled happily as she not only caught on to her meaning but that she was getting into the fun.

"Ok. I'll pick the pairs. John and me, Rayne and Randy, and you and my brother."

Alexandria placed a fake look of annoyance on her face.

"Kat come on…"

"Nope. We're celebrating both of your birthdays tonight. Now boys choose your pleasures…"

Alexandria shook her head as she made her way to where Dave sat.

"Ok this is how it's done and how it must be done."

Everyone watched as Katrina straddled John's lap. John then took the shot glass filled with Jose Cuervo and placed it in between Katrina's breasts. He then licked her neck and placed salt across the spot he licked. Katrina smiled before he placed the sliced lime in her mouth. She moaned a little when he licked the salt from her neck and then felt her body's temperature increase as she felt his lips on her when he got the shot glass. After he finished with the lime she smirked at him and then turned to her friends.

"Randy and Rayne you're next."

Randy and Rayne followed what John and Katrina did. This time however when Randy finished with his lime he leaned in and gave Rayne a quick kiss. The two couples turned to look at Dave and Alexandria who were sitting next to each other.

"Ok Dave and Alexandria you're turn."

Alexandria looked at Dave and noticed for the first time since she'd met him she couldn't read the look in his eyes or on his face. She smiled nervously as he helped her get settled in his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own those you do not recognize like the main OC's.

**Note:** I know everyone is waiting for me to update Change Of Heart, but I am a little stumped on it. If anyone would like to help me with it I'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks again everyone! **_For names I didn't know I made up._**

**Chapter 2**

Alexandria looked at Dave and noticed him smirking at her. She took off her jacket that she'd put back on after leaving their table at the restaurant. She noticed his eyes focused on one area and smiled as he placed the shot glass between her breasts. When he licked her neck she felt like she was on fire. She felt the small salt crystals falling onto her neck where he licked and giggled. She then took a hold of his large hand looking into his eyes as she helped him guide the lime slice to her awaiting mouth. Dave then looked at her questioning if she was ready. She smirked at him and nodded. When Dave licked her neck again she couldn't help but let out a little moan. When she did Dave's grip on her hips tightened. When Alexandria felt his lips touch the top of her breasts where the shot glass was nestled she moved in his lap a little causing him to smirk against her upper body. When Dave took the lime slice from her mouth she moved to get off of his lap figuring they were done. When he kept his grip on her hips she cocked her head to the side and looked at him questioningly. Dave took out the time slice when finished with it and then brought her lips to his in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Holy shit…do you guys see that shit?"

Before anyone else could say anything after Katrina's comment the limo stopped and the door opened. Alexandria pulled herself away from Dave and got out of the limo quickly slipping her jacket back on. As soon as Katrina and Rayne were out of the limo they pulled Alexandria aside.

"So?"

"Holy shit…that was just…damn."

"Sounds like someone is gonna have a good night."

"Ok guys whatever."

Just then the guys walked up offering their arms out for the girls. Alexandria was shocked when her brother was the one offering his arm out to her instead of Dave. She smiled and slipped her arm into his and walked up to the club with him.

"Looks like you were having fun."

"Randy don't start any lectures ok?"

"Wasn't gonna. All I was gonna say was it's about time you let yourself have some fun."

"He's still married Randy."

"Wasn't stopping him was it?"

Alexandria looked at her brother and just shook her head smiling. Meanwhile Katrina and Dave were having a similar conversation.

"Looks like my big bro was enjoying that."

"Katie…"

"You know she enjoyed it too."

"Really?"

Katrina smiled at the look on her brother's face.

"You have no idea how much. I'm not supposed to say anything, but the first time I met Rayne and Andrea…well Andrea was talking about you."

"Why couldn't you tell me that?"

"Cause it was a very adult conversation about you being slow and gentle on a bed one minute and then hard and fast up against a wall the next."

Dave was in shock for two minutes.

"Nice joke Katie."

"No joke Dave. I'm telling ya two things though. If the night ends the way I know it will with you two you better make sure she gets hers."

Before Dave could ask her what she meant, Katrina was whisked away by John. Dave looked around and noticed everyone else was at the bar including Alexandria. He made his way over to her noticing the way her skirt rose a little up her leg as crossed her legs after she sat on the bar stool.

"I'll take a Budweiser and the birthday girl here will have a Vodka Collins."

The bartender nodded at him. When he started to make the drinks, Alexandria looked behind her to see who just bought her a drink. She smiled when she saw Dave.

"Hey you. I was wondering where you went."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After Randy brought me inside I lost ya."

Dave took his beer and handed the glass containing her drink to her. He then placed his large hand on the small of her back guiding her to the table in the back where Randy, Rayne, Katrina, and John sat waiting for them. She noticed there was only one seat left. She was then surprised when Dave sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Is this ok?"

When she heard him whisper in her ear she shivered. She then noticed a look of concern appear on his face.

"Cold?"

Alexandria smirked and then leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Right now cold is the furthest temperature away from my body temp."

Dave smirked as he felt her nibble on his ear a little and then place a quick kiss on his neck. Alexandria looked across the table at her two friends who had the biggest grins on their faces. She took a big drink from her glass and then stood.

"Wanna dance with the birthday girl Dave?"

Dave nodded as he watched her slowly and sensually take off her jacket. He then guided her to the dance floor and the two began dancing, grinding their bodies together like everyone else on the dance floor. After a few minutes into the song, Dave couldn't help but let his curiosity get the best of him. He placed his chin on her shoulder and basically did a whole whisper yell thing.

"Up against a wall huh?"

Alexandria turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Katie told me about what you said when you and her first met."

"I'm gonna kill your sister."

"Why? I'm intrigued."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then…"

After dancing to four or five songs and multiple trips to the bar, Alexandria noticed that John, Katrina, Rayne, and Randy were nowhere to be seen.

"Your phone is vibrating in my pocket."

Alexandria took her cell phone from him and noticed she had two text messages. She read the text message.

At hotel…limo outside 4 u 2…have fun… Took your stuff with us…Dave has hotel room key… 

Alexandria noticed Dave was reading the messages over her shoulder. He kissed her neck and then placed his lips against her ear.

"Back to the your hotel now?"

Alexandria nodded. Once the two got into the limo, Dave pulled her onto his lap. He began kissing her neck and running one hand up and down her thigh while the other was running up and down her back.

"Katie said two other things I'm curious about."

"Yes?"

"That it'd been almost two years for you and that you'd better get yours."

"I haven't slept with anyone in almost two years. And with the few guys I have slept with I haven't gotten off."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"We'll have fix that since we're at the hotel now."

Alexandria woke up that next morning to an empty bed and a note on her pillow.

_Alex, _

_Went to workout at the gym and then going with your brother and John to train. Thank you for last night. I'm sorry if I hurt you last night. I tried not to. My sister called earlier and said to meet her downstairs in the lobby for breakfast at 8 am._

_Dave_

Alexandria looked at the clock on the nightstand and noticed it read 7:30 am. She also noticed a glass of water and some Advil next to the clock. She smiled at Dave's thoughtfulness and took the Advil. She then grabbed a pair of black track pants, a white tank top, white bra, and panties out of her suitcase before disappearing into the bathroom. She came out feeling a little better and hungry. She pulled on her black zip-up hoodie, sunglasses, grabbed her cell phone off of the charger, and her key card off of the nightstand. She placed her phone and key card into her purse and made her way downstairs. She saw her two friends looking just as bad as she did.

"Hey guys."

"Ooh look who it is and on time too."

"Kiss my ass Kat."

"Holy shit…you had sex last night with my brother. Damn girl can you not walk now or something?"

Alexandria threw a piece of her toast at her friends and then smiled.

"All I gotta say was damn. It was well worth the pain."

"So looks like we all got lucky last night then."

"Ya know what really sucks?"

"What?"

"The fact that we can't really talk about last night's details because none of us wanna hear about our brothers."

"True. Ok Andrea it ain't my brother…were you right about Dave?"

"What do you mean?"

"How he could be soft and gentle one minute on the bed and then rough and fast up against the wall."

"Oh that…hell yeah. It was so nice because knowing how long ago my last time was he was very gentle at first. Then after that…whoa. I have to admit I was a little shocked that he didn't say bye…but then again it was basically a one night stand do I wasn't."

As much as Katrina wanted to agree with the last part of what Alexandria had said, she was a little mad at and disappointed with her brother. First and foremost Alexandria was one of his friends. She wasn't some chick he picked up at the bar last night.

"Ok yall sluts wanna go work out or not?"

"Did you not get enough workout last night Kat?"

"Yeah…just makin sure yall didn't wanna go work out."

"Nope but I do have to go to the training center."

"Why Andrea?"

"Got a message from my brother about picking up some stuff from him."

"Yeah I get to go see Randy."

"I am really glad you are dating my brother Rayne. And I'm glad you are dating John, Kat."

"All we need to do is find you a man Andrea."

"That's ok guys. I am swearin off guys for awhile."

Katrina and Rayne looked at each other and shook their heads.

**END FLASHBACK**

Alexandria shook her head from her thoughts and noticed her friends were looking at her concerned.

"I'm ok guys."

"Did you two ever talk about that night?"

"Not really. He basically chalked it up to being drunk and having needs. I just agreed with him."

"Why didn't you tell him how you felt Andrea?"

"I couldn't. Not when we heard him talking to Angie about getting back together on his phone when we got to the training center that day."

Katrina nodded her head.

"Why did you ask if he's told me anything Kat?"

"Well something is going on with him. I'm worried about him. John and Randy said they don't know. I figured if anyone did it'd be you."

"Sorry Kat but your brother and I aren't as close as we once were."

"Thanks anyways Andrea."

At that moment Andrea's cell phone rang. She looked at the name on the caller ID in surprise.

"Andrea who is it?"

"Kat it's your brother."

"Answer it!"

Alexandria walked onto the back porch and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alexandria."

"Dave?"

"Yeah…"

Alexandria felt her stomach flutter with butterflies and then cursed her self for her feelings.

"So what's going on?"

"Oh nothing. I'm sitting at your sister's house with her and Rayne."

"Got any free time for an old friend?"

Dave heard her sigh and immediately felt bad. Ever since that night things just hadn't been the same and it was all his fault.

"Please Alex."

"Ok. Where and when?"

"Your house…give me about thirty minutes."

"Fine. See you then."

Before he could say anything she flipped her phone shut ending the call. She walked back into the living room and noticed her friends looking at her weirdly.

"Well?"

"He wants to talk."

"Maybe he'll tell you what's wrong."

"Yeah…"

"Andrea are you ok?"

"Yeah…no. Why is it that right when I have a boyfriend he decides to come back into the picture?"

"Does he know?"

"I don't think so."

Alexandria sighed, waved bye to her friends, and then headed to her house. The last time she had really talked to Dave with a conversation that lasted longer than five minutes was when she miscarried the child that they conceived from that night. Since then it had all been short conversations of how are you's and talks of matches. She walked upstairs and changed into more comfy clothes. She pulled on a pair of black track pants, white T-shirt, and her black flip-flops. She then pulled on her black zip-up hoodie and left it unzipped. She took the scrunchie out of her hair and let her long brown curly hair fall down her back. She then pulled on one of John's hats backwards that she stole from him. Alexandria heard a knock on her front door and started to run to the door and then slowly walked. When she opened the door she smiled at who she saw standing with a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Hey…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own those you do not recognize like the main OC's.

**Note:** I know everyone is waiting for me to update Change Of Heart, but I am a little stumped on it. If anyone would like to help me with it I'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks again everyone! **_For names I didn't know I made up._** STILL NEED A TITLE! I know I said I wasn't going to do any mixed stories, and this isn't a complete mixed story. Elliott Sadler will only be around for a chapter or two. Then I promise no more…:) Thanks to Rae, Amanda, and Danielle for the reviews. Also Michelle is the name I picked for Dave's stepdaughter.

**Chapter 3**

Alexandria smiled at Dave and took the flowers from his hand. He followed her into the kitchen after he shut the door behind them. Alexandria opened one of the cabinets and tried to reach for a vase only finding that she couldn't reach it. She gasped when she felt Dave behind her getting the vase she wanted.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She filled the vase with some water and then set in on the island in her kitchen. She then placed the yellow roses into the vase after she trimmed the stems a little.

"Thanks again for the flowers Dave. They're beautiful."

"No problem. I know they're your favorite."

"Not to be rude Dave but…"

"Why am I here?"

"Yeah. I mean we haven't really talked in awhile."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I have quite a few things to explain and I wanted to do it face to face. Also there is something I need to get out and you're the only person I knew I could trust."

"Well let's go into the living room."

Dave placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the living room. He sat next to her on the couch and took a deep breath. He slowly let it out and looked at her.

"Alex I…"

Before Dave could say anymore, Alexandria's doorbell rang. Alexandria held up a finger and went to answer the door. Dave watched as she walked to the door and noticed an unfamiliar man standing on the other side of it. Alexandria squealed in delight when she saw her boyfriend of one year Elliott Sadler. She jumped into his arms after he set his bag down on the ground. Dave looked at the two. He noticed how Alexandria's arms were wrapped around the man's neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He then watched as she leaned to this man and kissed him. He didn't know if he was envious of this man because he had a woman to greet him like that, or if it was because the woman greeting him like that was Alexandria.

Meanwhile Elliott felt someone staring at him and pulled back from Alexandria and noticed Dave sitting in the living room.

"Um honey…"

"Yeah baby?"

"What is he doing here? I didn't know he was gonna be here."

"He called me earlier today to see if he could come by to talk. He is my friend honey."

"How come I haven't met him yet?"

"It's complicated honey. That's kinda why he's here now. He wanted to explain."

"Couldn't do it over the phone?"

"Elliott…"

"Ok honey. Do I need to make myself scarce?"

"Do you mind? I mean after I introduce you."

"No problem. I'll probably head back to my house and unpack and stuff."

"Yeah and take a shower."

Alexandria giggled as he nuzzled her neck. Then he slowly and carefully set her down. He let her pull him into the living room and over to where Dave was standing.

"Dave this is my boyfriend Elliott Sadler. Elliott this is my friend Dave Bautista."

Dave and Elliott shook hands and sized the other up.

"Nice to meet you Dave. I'm a huge WWE fan."

"Thanks. Sorry for intruding on yall's time."

"No it's ok man. I'm gonna go home to Emporia and unpack now. Just wanted to see my girl as soon as I got back."

Alexandria walked him to the door and pulled him in for a hug. She didn't know what it was but for some reason the hug felt different. It didn't feel the same anymore.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Elliott. Be careful."

"Ok."

When Elliott kissed her goodbye she didn't felt the same sparks she felt earlier. It seemed that within a short time span something had changed. What it was she didn't know. She walked back into the living room and sat next to Dave.

"So go on."

"First off I want to apologize Alex. I have been a total asshole and I'm so sorry. I hope you'll give me the chance to explain."

"Well you're sitting her aren't you? If I didn't want to talk to you anymore or listen to this I wouldn't have let you in after opening the door."

"What about the roses I brought? And do you really think you could keep me from making my way inside after you opened the door?"

"Well first off about the roses I'd probably take a page out of Rayne's book and beat the shit outta you with them until they were all fucked up. And you're right. I probably wouldn't be able to keep you from coming in once I opened the door."

"That night back on your birthday those years ago…it wasn't just a one night stand kinda thing Alex. You're better than those kind of girls. We've both been curious as to what it'd be like for a long time, so we explored. I'm sorry I didn't tell you goodbye before I left, but I was afraid of what'd you say. Randy told me you were comin by that next day and I had so many things I'd planned to tell you, but then Angie called me and told me how she'd been diagnosed with ovarian cancer. We talked for awhile and decided to reconcile."

"I know."

"How?"

"When I showed up that day with Rayne and Kat we heard you two on the phone. Kat of course walked off the minute she heard who it was you were talking to."

"Kat doesn't like her much does she? And when did you walk off?"

"Kat can't stand her. I walked off when I heard you say you wanted to reconcile."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt about me then?"

"I'm guessing Kat told you that."

"Nope. Your brother did."

Alexandria sighed and silently vowed to kill her younger brother.

"Look Dave I had very strong feelings for you then. I am not gonna lie to you about that. The night of my birthday was so wonderful and special for me. I kept trying to talk to you about it but you basically brushed it off like it was nothing. Then with the miscarriage you completely pushed me out and I just fell apart. I always thought that first and foremost we were best friends."

"We are Alex. I've just been a shitty fucked up friend. I have one last question and then I need to get going. Michelle is watching Gracie and Allison."

"Ok…"

"You said had…how do you feel now?"

"Dave I'm with Elliott now."

"Alexandria I didn't ask anything about Elliott. I asked how you felt about me."

Alexandria knew he was serious. Not by the tone he used but because he called her by her full name.

"Dave I can't lie. I'm still in love with you. I still love you David Bautista. I always have. I tried to push you out of my mind, but I couldn't."

"You love him too though don't you?"

"Elliott and I haven't said those words to each other. We've only been together a year. We've both been dealing with past issues. I think he loves me. I deeply care for him, but I wouldn't call it love."

Dave nodded and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too Alex."

With that said he kissed the top of her head and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I know you Alex. You want time to think about all of this. I'm going to give you that time."

Alex nodded and watched as he left. Three days had passed. Alexandria had broken up with Elliott. It just sucked the way it had happened. As she sat in her living room, a familiar song played over the radio. She noticed it was George Strait's 'You Can't Make A Heart Love Somebody'. She deeply sighed. It seemed that song described the night she had broken things off with Elliott.

She had told Elliott that she tried to make herself forget about Dave and fall in love with him. She then told him how the reason why she couldn't tell him she loved him. She told him how her heart didn't love him because she had given her heart to her best friend one night and he never gave it back. He had walked out of the room that next morning while she slept with her heart. Elliott had told her that he was hurt, but he understood. The two also decided to take some much needed space from the other before working on rebuilding their friendship.

"So what now?"

Alexandria looked behind her in shock at her brother, Katrina, John, and Rayne.

"Before you ask we all know where the spare key is remember?"

"Yeah…"

"So now are you going to go outside to tell him how you feel, or do I need to tell him to come in?"

"Dave's here?"

"Yeah. He's waiting outside for you."

A half hour later Alexandria and Dave made their way inside with Dave carrying her. He sat in her recliner with her sitting on his lap. Before anyone could say anything, they all heard John swear and Rayne scream. Just as Randy, Katrina, Dave, and Alexandria stood up to see what happened, John walked out of the kitchen with Rayne thrown over his shoulder. You could see that from the middle of his chest down to the middle of his shorts was wet. The two couples looked outside as John held his sister out at arm's length over the pool.

"John Felix Anthony Cena! Put me down now! Not in the pool either!"

"You shouldn't have soaked me with the spray nozzle in the kitchen. You know payback's a bitch Rayne Catherine Marie Cena!"

Just then he let go of her dropping her into the pool. As Rayne climbed out of the pool she glared at her brother. Randy walked over to her taking her the bathrobe that Alexandria had given to him. While Randy held out the robe as a cover so she could undress, John went and sat on the couch pulling his girlfriend Katrina into his lap.

"That was low Cena."

"Oh come on Andy."

"Don't Andy me John. I'd kick your ass if I wasn't so comfortable."

"Oh you so better be getting punished for this John!"

The two couples turned to look at Rayne as she came in and then sat on Randy's lap as he sat in the other recliner. She started to rub the top of his head feeling his buzz cut. She still couldn't believe he cut his hair. But she figured he only did it because he wouldn't be able to style it with just one hand. She smirked as he nuzzled close to her body and began to run his hand up and down her exposed calves.

"Mmm baby that feels good."

"You like that baby?"

"Yeah. It makes me wish we were back at the hotel."

Rayne nodded. While they were visiting Katrina and Alexandria in Virginia, they were staying in a hotel with John staying at Katrina's.

"So you want some tonight?"

"Hell yeah."

"Tough shit."

"What Rayne?"

"I said tough shit. You let John throw me into the pool clothes and all. You ain't getting any anytime soon."

John let out a loud laugh causing his sister and Randy to glare at him and his girlfriend to slap his arm.

"I don't know what your laughin about honey. You ain't getting any anytime soon either for that stunt you pulled on Rayne."

"But…"

"No buts."

Alexandria looked at her friends and shook her head smiling. She then looked at Dave who she recently began to officially date.

"So honey you got anything to say?"

Dave shook his head no and hugged his girlfriend to him.

"Nope. I don't wanna screw up my chances at possibilities."

Alexandria smiled and leaned down to kiss her boyfriend.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Dave."

A few weeks had passed and all couples were doing ok. Well except for Rayne and Randy. Rayne pulled up to the arena were Summer Slam was that night. She thanked God that tonight's Pay per view was a joint one between RAW and Smackdown. She got out her cell phone and called Alexandria.

"Hey RC. What's up?"

"Are you alone? I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah are you at the arena?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well meet me in Dave's locker room."

"Ok."

Pretty soon Alexandria found herself sitting next to Rayne on the couch in Dave's locker room.

"What is it RC?"

"You need to tell your man to tell his stepdaughter Michelle to back off of Randy."

"What?"

"Yeah. Ever since Randy came back to RAW she's been all over him. She keeps asking him if he wants a nurse to let her know and she'll help him out."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh yeah."

"Excuse me for a minute while I go talk to some people."

"Ok. Thanks for listening Andrea. I'm gonna go find my brother and Kat."

"Ok."

Alexandria left a note for Dave letting him know she was going to Randy's locker room. When she opened up the door sure enough there was Dave's stepdaughter Michelle flirting with Randy. She noticed Randy kept trying to politely push her away.

"What in the fuck is going on here?"

"Well if it isn't the bitch who's tryin to ruin my life."

"Excuse me?"

"When are you going to wake up and realize my step dad doesn't love you. He only told you that to trick you into playing his game. He wanted to get back at you because of you fucking up his life with Angie."

Alexandria stood in shock. She couldn't believe it. Well she didn't want to anyways. Her shock then turned to anger.

"And what you think my brother wants you?"

"Of course. I can tell."

"Really? So what he's just gonna leave his girlfriend of three years for you?"

"Yes. He told me so."

Alexandria looked at her brother who was shaking his head no.

"Like hell I did Michelle."

"Well I guess I'll just go be having a talk with my stepfather then. Bye."

Alexandria looked at her brother in question.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's gonna tell Dave…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I only own those you do not recognize like the main OC's.

**Note:** I know everyone is waiting for me to update Change Of Heart, but I am a little stumped on it. If anyone would like to help me with it I'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks again everyone! **_For names I didn't know I made up._** STILL NEED A TITLE! I know I said I wasn't going to do any mixed stories, and this isn't a complete mixed story. Elliott Sadler will only be around for a chapter or two. Then I promise no more…:) Thanks to Rae, Amanda, and Danielle for the reviews. Also Michelle is the name I picked for Dave's stepdaughter.

**Chapter 4**

"She's gonna tell Dave what?"

"She is gonna tell Dave that I apparently asked her out and when she refused I tried to force myself on her. I told her that Dave wouldn't believe her because he knows I am with Rayne and I love her, but she said she can make it believable. I don't wanna lose Rayne over this Ria."

"I know Randy. I am going to talk to that little girl right now. I'm fed up with her shit."

Randy nodded and watched her leave his locker room. Alexandria headed back to Dave's locker room and noticed through the small crack where it wasn't completely closed that she might be a little too late. Dave was sitting next to Michelle rubbing her back soothingly. Alexandria could just see the veins starting to bulge out due to anger. She wasn't about to let this happen though. She slammed open the door causing the two on the couch to jump up.

"Ok I've sat by long enough while you have made lives miserable just because things aren't going the way you want them. You've been starting shit between your stepfather and I since we got together. I never said anything because you're his stepdaughter and I was trying to get to know you. But you don't want me with Dave…that's fine. I won't be with him anymore. But I will not just sit aside while you try to break up my brother and Rayne. They are the best thing for each other and I'll be dammed if the reason they break up is because of your childish bullshit. I swear to God if you break up my brother and Rayne's relationship I'll…"

"You'll what Alexandria?"

Alexandria looked at Dave and noticed the anger that was directed towards her brother was now directed to her.

"I'll definitely do more than what I'm doing now that's for damn sure."

"Who in the hell do you think you are talking to my stepdaughter like that?"

"You know what Dave…fuck this shit. I'm tired of working my ass off to try to hold this relationship together despite her attempts to end it. But it's been obvious for awhile you want it over. Hell maybe she's right in what she told me earlier in Randy's locker room."

"Seeing as how I tell my stepdaughter everything than she was."

Alexandria stood in shock. Dave noticed sadness passing over her face and what looked to be defeat. He could see her eyes starting to tear up. She however turned from him and looked at Michelle.

"Well Michelle looks like you were right and I was wrong. I apologize for that. Goodbye Dave."

Alexandria got her purse and walked out of the locker room and into John's. She noticed the two couples sitting on the benches in there staring at her.

"I'm guessing you heard that huh?"

"Yeah. Andy are you ok?"

"I'll be fine Cena. I'm gonna call the airport and go home. I'm gonna pack up whatever is his and take it to his house. Then I'll pack up my stuff and take it back home with me. Then I think I might take a vacation away from all this."

Alexandria then felt herself being pulled into hugs and then followed her brother to his locker room. Alexandria slid down the wall onto the floor finally letting the tears out. Randy comforted her as best as he could and then called the airport for her. Later that night after Alexandria had left, Dave went to Randy's locker room and knocked. Rayne opened it glaring at him.

"You better be glad as hell that Randy isn't in here and that I ain't a man. Although you deserve to get your ass kicked."

"Where is she?"

"How could you say that about not loving her Dave?"

Rayne looked at Dave and noticed he looked confused.

"What?"

"Your stepdaughter told my sister…when are you going to wake up and realize my step dad doesn't love you. He only told you that to trick you into playing his game. He wanted to get back at you because of you fucking up his life with Angie. That's her direct quote. Now if I was you I would leave my locker room before I wind up doing something that could get me suspended or fired.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone Dave."

"What you mean she went back home?"

"For now. She leaves tomorrow sometime to go on a vacation away from all of this."

The next day Alexandria closed the box filled with her things she could fit into the box and walked out of Dave's house and his life. She figured if she left anything he could give it to Katrina to give to her. When she got back to her house she placed the box on the floor in the closet and grabbed her packed bags. Two weeks of fun in the sun in the Bahamas. She got into the waiting taxi and sighed sadly. Meanwhile later that night Dave arrived at home and noticed the box sitting in his living room. He picked up the note and noticed it was Alexandria's handwriting.

_Dave –_

_Goodbye._

_Alexandria_

Dave looked all around his house. The next morning his alarm went off. He groaned as the radio played country music. He had let Alexandria change it to that. When he heard the familiar notes to Tim McGraw's 'She Can't Be Really Gone' start up he let it play.

Two and a half weeks later a U-Haul pulled into a driveway followed by a white 2005 Ford F250 pulled up behind it along with a few other trucks. Alexandria smiled as Elliott stepped out of the F250 and then her smile grew as she recognized all of his friends and fellow drivers who came to help her move. At the end of the first night, Alexandria's house in Emporia, Virginia was emptied. She looked at Elliott who had stayed over for dinner.

"So what's left?"

"I have stuff at Dave's."

"Like?"

"Some clothes, a bed, and some other things."

"Well let's finished."

Just as the friends pulled into Dave's driveway the next day, Elliott looked at his friend worried.

"Does he even know?"

"What that I'm getting my stuff or does he know about this?"

Elliott looked down at Alexandria's small but yet newly pudgy stomach. She was a little over two and a half months pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I only own those you do not recognize like the main OC's.

**Note:** I know everyone is waiting for me to update Change Of Heart, but I am a little stumped on it. If anyone would like to help me with it I'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks again everyone! **_For names I didn't know I made up._** STILL NEED A TITLE! I know I said I wasn't going to do any mixed stories, and this isn't a complete mixed story. Elliott Sadler will only be around for a chapter or two. Then I promise no more…:) Thanks to Rae, Amanda, and Danielle for the reviews. Also Michelle is the name I picked for Dave's stepdaughter. I know Dave lives in Ashburn, VA, or something like that. But in my story he lives in Arlington, VA.

Also I know last chapter I said she was two and a half months pregnant but I'm moving it up to four months pregnant. I don't know when you can tell you're havin twins, but in my story she knows now. Also I don't know when the babies start kicking, **but this is all fiction so I can make it whenever because I'm too lazy to look it all up.**

**Chapter 5**

Elliott looked at Alexandria after she asked her question.

"Both I guess."

"I told his sister to let him know I'd be by to get my furniture and things I had in the garage. I asked her not to tell him about the baby because it's my place and mine only."

"So who all knows?"

"Kat, you, and me. The only reason why you two know is because of the fact you two rushed me to the hospital after I passed out."

"Well ok let's go. Guys come on."

Alexandria, Elliott, Tony Stewart, Kevin Harvick, Dale Earnhardt Jr, and Martin Truex Jr all got out of the three trucks and while the guys stood by the vehicles, Alexandria walked up to the door to knock on it. She smiled as Katrina answered the door.

"Hey girl…um now might not be the best time."

"What do you mean Kat?"

Before Katrina could say anything, John opened the door further.

"Andy!"

"Hey Cena. I'm guessin the whole crew is here then."

"Have you not checked your voicemail lately Andrea?"

"I got a new cell phone a few days ago…so no I haven't."

"What happened to your other phone Andy?"

"Threw it at the wall when I found out…"

Alexandria realized what she was about to say and stopped herself.

"Found out what Andy?"

"So what's goin on here that would require me to check my voicemail?"

"It's Rayne's birthday barbecue bash today."

"Oh shit! I knew her birthday was tomorrow so I got her a present but it's at my house."

"So what are you doin here with _them_ Andy?"

"I have been in the moving process the last few days. They've been helping. I came here to get my stuff from Dave's garage today. Kat was supposed to tell him I was coming."

"She did."

Katrina, John, and Alexandria turned to see Dave standing there behind Katrina and John. Alexandria noticed he was staring at her stomach.

"John will you take my sister out back so I can talk to Alexandria please?"

"Sure Dave."

John and Katrina looked at Alexandria concerned and then went out to the back yard.

"Why don't you go and tell your friends they can go out back while you and I talk?"

"We didn't mean to intrude. I didn't know about the party. We can come back another time…"

"It's fine Alexandria."

Alexandria slowly nodded and then walked over to where Elliott was standing talking to Junior.

"Hey guys Dave wants to talk to me. He said if you want yall can go out back. It's Rayne's twenty-fifth birthday today so I'm sure there's plenty of beer and barbecue out back."

Elliott put his hands on Alexandria's shoulders and looked at her.

"Sure Andrea?"

"Yeah El. He and I need to talk about you know what."

"Girl we all know you're pregnant already. We might be slow sometimes but we ain't stupid."

"I know Junior. I'm sorry I didn't come out and tell you guys."

"Ah it's ok. Well guys let's go out back."

While the other guys walked ahead and then followed Dave's instructions to his back yard, Elliott held Alexandria back.

"Andrea we'll be outside but if you need us you yell ok?"

"Ok. Thanks El."

Elliott kissed her forehead and headed out to the backyard. Dave motioned for Alexandria to come inside.

"Where do you wanna talk? I'd say the living room, but this needs to be private."

"Dave the way the people here eavesdrop, there isn't really a private place in here."

"True. So what do you want to do?"

"Well we can wait until another time…"

"No."

"Ok. Well if you don't mind doing an hour or so drive…"

"Where would that be?"

"My house."

"You live in Emporia which is like three hours away."

"I moved."

"When?"

"Past few days. That's why I've been with Elliott and the guys. They've been a great help."

"Ok. Let's go. I'll drive."

"Uh Dave…you're probably blocked in."

"Shit you're right."

"Well it must be your lucky day because my Tahoe is the last vehicle in the driveway. Martin drove it."

"Ok should we tell someone?"

"Yeah. The guys will be really worried if they come to check on me, and I'm not here. Stupid fuckers watch me like hawks. I'll go…wait…is my brother here?"

"Seeing how it's his girlfriend's birthday party yeah."

"Shit…"

"He doesn't know does he?"

"Nope. I haven't seen him in a couple of months since he got back from surgery and I wanted you to know first."

"Well I see I'm not the first to know…wait we'll talk about it later. I'll go tell them we're leaving. You just go start your Tahoe."

Alexandria glared at Dave as he ordered her around.

"Don't order me around like I'm some lost dog or some child David."

"Don't act like one then."

Alexandria slapped Dave and watched how his face looked at her in shock and anger. Hell she was shocked she'd done that too.

"I'll meet you at your Tahoe."

With that Dave walked out to his backyard and let everyone know where they were going. When he got out to her Tahoe he noticed she was wiping the tears from her eyes before he got closer. An hour and a half later he pulled into her driveway. Her house wasn't big and it wasn't small. It was a perfect size for a single mother though. 'She wouldn't have to be a single mother if it wasn't for you.'

"Dave are you going to come in?"

"Yeah."

Dave followed her inside and it was then he got a good look at her. She was wearing a white tank top, black shorts, and black flip-flops. Even though she was glowing only the way an expectant mother would, he could tell she was tired and brokenhearted. He knew it was his fault too.

"Want a tour? Or do you wanna go ahead and start the talk?"

"Tour first."

"Ok. Well this is the living room, through that door is the dining room, and there is the kitchen. There is a nice spacious backyard out the French doors over there."

Dave nodded and then followed her upstairs. He noticed that sitting next to the top and bottom of the stair way were gates to block them for when the baby came. She showed him her room and office. He saw a door next to her bedroom door and turned to look at it.

"Nursery?"

"Yeah."

"May I?"

Alexandria nodded and opened the door. He was surprised. He noticed the nursery had two cribs, changing tables, and dressers in it.

"One boy and one girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I found out yesterday morning. I'm four months along now so they were able to tell. As far as I knew until yesterday there was only one, but I noticed I was gaining way too much weight for there to only be one. Dr. Carson told me yesterday morning I have two in here."

Dave looked at her standing next to one of the cribs with her hands on her stomach. He watched her frown turn into a smile.

"Dave come here. Give me your hand."

Dave held out his hand only to have it placed on her stomach. He felt the babies kick and couldn't help but smile. The two walked downstairs, Dave helping Alexandria down carefully. They both sat on her couch and began talking. After they got things settled between the two of them, he had a question.

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"Yeah…Elizabeth Rose Bautista and Andrew David Bautista."

"You were going to give them my last name?"

"Yeah. Even though we aren't together anymore you are their father."

Dave pulled Alexandria into his arms as best as he could with her ever-growing stomach.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could try again? I know I made a shit load of mistakes and overreacted…but do you think we could?"

"Dave it wasn't all completely your fault. My hormones were outta wack back then and it was partly my fault too. I yelled at your stepdaughter and overreacted as well. Then I ran when I shouldn't have. But when you told me that what she said was right meaning you never loved me, I knew I couldn't tell you I was pregnant. So I left."

"You were gonna tell me that night?"

"Yeah. I was two months pregnant that night. But because I wasn't having morning sickness I didn't know until we thought I had the flu or something."

"Alex what did Michelle tell you?"

"Your stepdaughter asked me when I was going to wake up and realize you didn't love me. That you only told me that to trick me into playing your game. That you wanted to get back at you because of I fucked up your life with Angie. That's everything she told me."

"Alex none of that was true. You were right when you told her she did whatever she could to get what she wanted. I never realized it until you said all of that. You didn't fuck up my life with Angie. I wasn't playing any games. And as for the not loving you she couldn't have been more wrong. I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I love you Alexandria June Orton."

Alexandria looked at Dave through tear filled eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"I love you too Dave. I definitely think we can try again."

After their first kiss as a rejoined couple, Dave drove them back to his house.

"So I was thinking…what if we got a bigger house?"

"Dave are you suggesting we move in together?"

"Yeah what do you think?"

"I think it's too soon. I mean Dave I understand you're gonna want me and the kids around, but we just got back together. I don't think now is the right time."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes I am. You asked what I thought and that's what I think."

"What about what I think and what I want?"

"Well Dave…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I only own those you do not recognize like the main OC's.

**Note:** Thanks again everyone! **_For names I didn't know I made up._** STILL NEED A TITLE! Also Michelle is the name I picked for Dave's stepdaughter. I know Dave lives in Ashburn, VA, or something like that. But in my story he lives in Arlington, VA. **This is all fiction so I can make it whenever because I'm too lazy to look it all up.**

**Chapter 6**

Alexandria looked at Dave and took his hands into hers.

"Dave that night even though it was basically a large misunderstanding my heart was broken. If you want this to work again then we need to basically start all over. That means living in separate houses and everything. If you want us to work that is what I need. I need for you to understand that. Do you?"

Dave looked down at their entwined hands and then into her eyes. He placed one of his hands on her cheek and smiled.

"If that's what you need Alex…then that's what we'll do. I love you Alexandria and if this is how we can get us to work, than that's what we'll do."

Alexandria smiled and placed her lips on his. After a few minutes Dave pulled back a little.

"So how slow are we taking this?"

"Why don't we just let what happens happen?"

Dave smiled and the two headed back over to Dave's. Two years had passed since that day and it was now time for Dave and Alexandria's wedding.

"Hey honey…"

Alexandria turned around from looking out at the beach and smiled at her father.

"Hey…"

"You ready?"

"Yes I am."

Dave looked up as he watched Katrina walking down the aisle holding his son and daughter's hands. Elizabeth was wearing a pale yellow dress and had a wreath of daisies on her head. Her dark brown hair was curled in spiral curls. Andrew wore a light blue shirt and khaki shorts. Alexandria began descending down the aisle with her father. She wore a simple off white silk dress that fell around her knees and no shoes. Her brown hair was curled in loose waves and was left down. As she stood in front of him after the two recited their vows, Alexandria reached up and softly touched his cheek and wiped the falling tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Dave placed one hand on her back and one hand on her cheek. He pulled her to him and left her breathless with the kiss.

"I now present Mr. And Mrs. David Michael Bautista."

As they danced to their song, Tim McGraw's 'My Best Friend', Dave looked down at his wife.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes I am. Are you?"

"Very much."

"So now Mr. Bautista…do you have what you want?"

Dave leaned down and pulled her to him for another kiss.

"Not yet…I won't have everything I want until later in our hotel room…"

Alexandria laughed while shaking her head.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Love me?"

"Always baby…always."

**THE END**

* * *

I know this was short and I'm sorry, but it's time for this to be finished. Don't worry I've got quite a lot more ideas for other stories up my sleeve. I'm working on a John Cena story and am wondering if I should start another Dave story or a Randy story. 


End file.
